The Hogwarts Team Olympics
by Takato
Summary: Yes! Another Find Day at Hogwarts, and now, the First Match between The four houses will commence, i am Thomas Marvlo R, Signing in...
1. The Hogwarts Team Olympics Breifing

.This is the Wizerding Wireless nexwork, WWN and we are taking you to the HTO the instructions are not beginning so familliarise yourself with the rules.  
  
  
  
LEE JORDAN: And welcome to the annual HOGWARTS TEAM OLYMPICS. As you know, This competition is held between houses who have a variety of Students and teachers as a team. It'll be played like muggle Sports But with a difference! Magic is encouraged!  
  
LEE JORDAN: The Team members are as followed, In Gryffindor: George and Fred Weasly, beaters to the Gryffindor quidditch team and common to the school as insane pranksters but what will they cook up in this competition? Next is the Harry Potter, Gryffindor seeker for the fifth year running and only lose two matches (one he didn't participate). The other members are: Pavarti Patel, the 5th place winner in the duelling competition held earlier this year. The teachers' assisting them are Professor Mogonnagal, Transfiguration expert and has mastered the magic of Animigi and Professor Harid of the Magical Creatures section.  
  
LEE JORDAN: Ravenclaw have on their team their own Seeker, Cho Chang, the 2nd rated Quidditch seeker in Hogwarts, Diran provides the best jinxes in the House, Roger Daves, Team captain of Ravenclaw and the best captain in fifty years and finally, Padme Patel, sister of one of the Gryffindor tema members, with her excellent sporting abilities and good looking too-  
  
MOGONNAGAL: JORDEN!!!  
  
LEE JORDAN: Sorry sorry (get enough of that during quidditch) anyway the Teachers assisting them are: Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw and Charms expert along with Madame Hooch, Flying instructor who has won 6th place in the English RATW (race around the world)  
  
LEE JORDAN: The Hufflepuff have a different form of strenth. On the team is Justin Flinch-Fletchy, Transfiguration expert and only in 5th year. Jessica Donna who has so given 5 true predictions to her fellow students which will give them an advantage. Nicolas Derkin, keeper for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and a dam good keeper I'd say. The last student on this team is Samantha Jonna who Excels in Defence of the Dark Arts so beware. The Teachers on this team are Professor Sprout but beware, one wave of accio and a plant may come zooming to her, the other Teacher is Professor Marsharda, Defence against the dark arts teacher, watch it, Rictumsempra hurts!  
  
LEE JORDAN: and Finally the Slytherin Team (do we have to include them?) is made up of bulk rather than speed, abilities and others. The members are Draco Malfoy, the lightest in the team and the worlds WORST SEEKER!!!  
  
MOGONNAGAL: JORDAN!!  
  
LEE JORDAN: I love my job. Anyway, along with Malfoy, there is Goyle Somethink, I forgot who specialises in something similar to malfoy (nothing) and also their friend Crabbe is with them, the other person is Rick Natoni who plays as Keeper for Slytherin Quidditch and is an expert at dark arts. The teachers are the Head of Slytherin Professor Snape, potions master and most likely to poison the other teams and Argus Filch, the loathsome caretaker who might find a secret passage through the arena  
  
LEE JORDAN: The Competition will begin tomorrow so get some rest (except slytherin) and remember to cheer your team on  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That is the first part of the Olympics and the actual events will begin on the next chapter, so stay tuned to the Wizerding Wireless. 


	2. The Competition Begins

. . . This is the Wizerding wireless network, reporting the HTO. The first Match is beginning and it will be based on the Muggle sport. BASKED BALL!!!!!!!!. . .  
  
Lee Jordan stood up from his commenting box and addressed the Audience to the event "Now all of you who are muggle born will know this game, But with several differences. On this version the hoops move from side to side on their wall. Also instead of having two teams at a time, we have made is so all teams are in at once. No brooms except for the referee who will be Professor Dumbledoor and there are three balls to be put through the hoop. The winner is the one who gets ten baskets first!" Dumbledoor flew out onto the arena on his Nimbus 5004, his whistle between his lips and his beard swung around his neck and he yelled out "Three . . . Two . . . ONE!" At once all the players sprang into action "Ball one taken by Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang and heading for the Hufflepuff hoops when, No! Samantha Jonna stunned Ravenclaw holder but got revived by the Referee, Samantha takes the ball. Ball two and three are in the hands of Gryffindor members Harry Potter and Hagrid both heading towards Slytherin, Harry's seeker training making him agile, but Hagrid just walks right through them" The crowd applauded Hagrid's bold tactics "Flitcick sees that Hagrids tactic worked to Ravenclaw advantage and he casted Wingardium Leviosa on the Ball and it floated right out of Hagrids hands. And floated INTO THE SLYTHERIN HOOP!!" A Bell sounds and the score board reads  
  
Ravenclaw - 1 Gryffindor - 0 Hufflepuff - 0 Slytherin - 0  
  
Slytherin takes hold of Ball three and dashes towards Gryffindoor but Pavarti stops Slytherin holder Crabbe with her skilled Expelliarmus. The ball flew into the air and was caught by Justin Flinch-Fletchy heading for Ravenclaw! He leaps into the air and uses a basic Flipendo charm on the ball and is Flies towards the hoops and. . . SCORES"  
  
Ravenclaw - 1 Gryffindor - 0 Hufflepuff - 1 Slytherin - 0  
  
Gryffindoor in Possesion, by Fred and George Weasly, Chucking Tanicles Howing gas behind them to shake off any followers but . . . OW! That must hurt, Rictumsempra from Dilan but before he could get it Draco uses Accio to retrieve it and goes towards Gyrffindoor but No! Mogonnagal turns Malfoy into a Loaf of butter and the ball slips out of his hands into Hagrids who lobs it into the air and. . . GRYFFINDOR SCORES  
  
Ravenclaw - 1 Gryffindor - 1 Hufflepuff - 1 Slytherin - 0  
  
All three Balls in the hands of Slytherin. Draco, Goyle and Crabbe run towards Ravenclaw and Rick Natoni runs ahead, stunning and banishing all players in his path But OH MY GOD!!! He Stunned Cho Chang who flew back into a wall and looks unconscious, but while the referee tends to Miss Chang, Slytherin scores with all of their Balls"  
  
Ravenclaw - 1 Gryffindor - 1 Hufflepuff - 1 Slytherin - 3  
  
"Ravenclaw retaliate by stunning all the Slytherin players for the damage to their team and Flitwick Summons all their wands rendering them helpless but is made to hand them back by Dumbledoor. Gryffindor Has possession of Ball one and Ball three and is heading towards Slytherin but, hey! That's cheating . . . Argus Filth . . . I mean Filch arrived through a secret passage cutting the call holders Harry Potter and Pavarti knocking them to the ground, Instantly they get back up but Ball three is taken by Hufflepuff. Harry runs for the Slytherin Hoop just like Nicolas. Harry gained by Jessica and they both leap and throw the balls and . . . BOTH GO IN! POINTS FOR HUFFLEPUFF AND GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Ravenclaw - 1 Gryffindor - 2 Hufflepuff - 2 Slytherin - 3  
  
"Ravenclaw Run up towards Gryffindor and catches Mogonnagal off guard and RAVENCLAW SCORES  
  
Ravenclaw - 2 Gryffindor - 2 Hufflepuff - 2 Slytherin - 3  
  
Hufflepuff Stuns Fred Weasly and George fights back by Jinxing the stunner, Samantha Jonna. Professor Sprout tuffens up Hufflepuff defence by summoning five huge Venomous Tentacula but while getting the ball away from their posts, Justin got bitten by one and has a fresh wound on his back. But what's this? GRYFFINDOR SCORES TWO POINTS BY GEORGE WEASLY AND PAVARTI PATEL!!"  
  
Ravenclaw - 2 Gryffindor - 4 Hufflepuff - 2 Slytherin - 3  
  
Padmé Patel of Ravenclaw stuns her sister and grabs the ball heading for slytherin but suddenly starts to droop and collapses, literally handing Slytherin the ball, It looks like Snape has Conjured a sleeping mist that affects all but themselves. Snape runs with the ball, but is stopped by Professor Marsharda who uses Imobolius to freeze him."  
  
The crowd Cheers  
  
"Cho Chang, Recovered and revives, heads towards Gryffindor with two balls under her arms, number two and three, she reaches Harry Potter and Fred Weasly and instantly stops. Wow! she yelled Patrificus Totallus and it hit both of them, freezing them. SHE SCORES  
  
Ravenclaw - 4 Gryffindor - 4 Hufflepuff - 2 Slytherin - 3  
  
Pavarti along with George and Hagrid runs towards Hufflepuff, Hagrid carrying the balls and the other two using Diffindo on the Plants GRYFFINDOR SCORES THREE POINTS  
  
Ravenclaw - 4 Gryffindor - 7 Hufflepuff - 2 Slytherin - 3  
  
Hufflepuff retaliate with all their players, two balls in possession, one has gone to Slytherin, and they are heading towards Gryffindor Wow! Everyone in the arena used a spell at the same time and all defending players fell, stunned. SLYTHERIN SCORE ONE POINT AND HUFFLEPUFF SCORE TWO!"  
  
Ravenclaw - 4 Gryffindor - 7 Hufflepuff - 4 Slytherin - 4  
  
"Harry Potter grabs Ball two but is pushed against the wall by Cho Chang and the ball drops harmlessly away. Is looks like Cho knocked Harry out but instead of rejoining the game, she decided to faint on him. . . Weird! Ravenclaw in Possession of Ball three and one and heading towards Gryffindor, Mogonnagal Transfigures them both into Cats and the balls drop but Justin Flinch Fletchy Stuns The Gryffindor Head of year and takes both balls and HUFFLEPUFF SCORE!"  
  
Ravenclaw - 4 Gryffindor - 7 Hufflepuff - 6 Slytherin - 4  
  
"All teams are now on the offensive, Ravenclaw started stunning all players and SCORE THREE POINTS THROUGH THE SLYTHERIN HOOP!!!!!"  
  
Ravenclaw - 7 Gryffindor - 7 Hufflepuff - 6 Slytherin - 4  
  
"Slytherin take hold of the three balls facing all the other teams, and they use the banishing charm to send the balls over the heads of all the players into the Ravenclaw hoops"  
  
Ravenclaw - 7 Gryffindor - 7 Hufflepuff - 6 Slytherin - 7  
  
"Hufflepuff back in possession and heading towards Gryffindor with two balls (two and three) and THEY SCORE! TWO POINTS TO WIN"  
  
Ravenclaw - 7 Gryffindor - 7 Hufflepuff - 8 Slytherin - 7  
  
"Gryffindor take Balls Two and One and head for Hufflepuff, Paravti drops ball one but George Scores!"  
  
Ravenclaw - 7 Gryffindor - 8 Hufflepuff - 8 Slytherin - 7  
  
"Ravenclaw in possession with two balls, heading for Slytherin, They ran through Snape's mist and BOTH SCORE!!!"  
  
Ravenclaw - 9 Gryffindor - 8 Hufflepuff - 8 Slytherin - 7  
  
"Hufflepuff taking three balls towards Ravenclaw but are intercepted by Gryffindor seeker Harry Potter who has been Revived, Harry takes the Ball and Shoots it towards the hoop and GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"  
  
Ravenclaw - 9 Gryffindor - 9 Hufflepuff - 8 Slytherin - 7  
  
"Ravenclaw in possession of Ball two, Stunned by Professor Marsharda and he Flipendos it towards Gryffindor, All eyes on the ball it's going to score- NO!! Professor Hagrid stops it in mid air and it's back in play! Harry throws it to Parvarti, But is take by Samantha of Hufflepuff and She Shoots at Slytherin and IT SCORES!!!! HUFFLEPUFF HAVE WON THE MATCH"  
  
H U F F L E P U F F W I N S ! ! ! !  
  
THE SCORE ARE AS THEY STAND  
  
1st Hufflepuff - - - - - - - - 50 Points  
  
2nd (joint) Gryffindor - - - 25 Points  
  
2nd (joint) Ravenclaw - - - 25 Points  
  
3rd (LAST) Slytherin - - - 10 Points  
  
. . . Tune in later this week for more events from the WTO This is Thomas Marvlo R Signing off . . . 


End file.
